A semiconductor light emitting device includes an electrode that is in ohmic contact with a surface of a semiconductor layer. A semiconductor light emitting device can be made to emit light by passing a current through this electrode. For lighting devices and the like a relatively large light emitting device is desired. Therefore, a semiconductor light emitting device, wherein a fine wire electrode is added extending from a pad electrode along the surface of the semiconductor layer, can be considered. Also, a semiconductor light emitting device wherein a metal electrode is applied to all light emitting surfaces, and ultrafine nanometer (nm) scale opening portions are formed on the metal electrode can be considered. In these semiconductor light emitting devices, further brightness is required.